New Beginning
by ashsun3959
Summary: Starts out the morning after the battle. How will Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron cope? What will their new lives be like? Find out here. H/G R/H with other characters and couples along the way. Reviews appreciated and encouraged.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thanks for taking time to read this. It's just an idea at this point, but if people like it I'll keep adding more! **_

It was already the morning following Voldemort's fall. Harry woke up slowly, although he really hadn't slept much. The clock read four thirty. He knew it wasn't a normal time to get up but there was no way he was falling back asleep, so he headed downstairs. The burrow was eerily quiet compared to the past weeks. The only thing that could be heard was crickets and bull frogs. Harry made his way through the kitchen door and was startled a bit.

"Oh…Ginny. I didn't know anyone else was awake. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a blanket wrapped around her when she looked at him.

"Sorry haha. Didn't mean to frighten you. Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

He walked over to the table and joined her. "Barely a wink. I'm sure everyone else has been the same though. I just couldn't sit down anymore."

Ginny chuckled. "Same here. I'd say neither one of us are very good at that. Would you like some tea? I can brew us some."

"No, no. You sit. I'll make it." He smiled at her, brushed her cheek with his fingers, and went towards the tea pot.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry handed Ginny a hot mug of fresh tea. They both then went into the den and sat together on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms.

After some quiet, Ginny spoke up.

"It still doesn't feel real, Harry. And I guess it shouldn't yet… I mean really it never will, but I so want all of this to be over. You shouldn't rush mourning but bloody hell…I just don't want to deal with it. The war is over, shouldn't that mean we need to get back to being normal and happy?" her throat was getting tighter with every word.

"I know Gin, I do. I even feel the same way. You'd think after all this time I'd be used to losing people but that's not the case. We're so similar, because both of us can be so stubborn at times." He smiled weakly down at her. "We have to make it through though. That's what we do, because believe it or not, we're all stronger now. All of us."

Ginny spoke again. "Hermione and I spoke yesterday about this. She said we were all so busy dealing with the war, and Voldemort once it was over most of us expected that to be the end. She said it was the end to an extent, but the grieving and rebuilding process is something all new in its own. The rebuilding may even be more painful than the fallout."

" And I believe she's right about that." Harry told her. "The thing is now, we all have to find our own way of moving on, letting go, and maybe even forgetting a little sometimes." Ginny turned to him, confused.

"Forgetting?"

"Well, of course I don't mean forgetting all the sacrifice. I just mean finding a way to forget all the pain…and only remember the good that came out of it and all greatness that came from the victory. Just having an escape somehow. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah. You're right. I'd love to forget for a while."

They both heard movement behind them and jumped up quickly.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you two…I just heard noise from upstairs." Hermione said, clearly startled. Ginny and Harry laughed a little.

"Blimey Hermione…you sure are stealthy." Harry said, still laughing.

"I just heard a ruckus that's all haha. You two are up early."

"Couldn't sleep." Ginny told her. "I guess you couldn't either. We were just having some tea. I can make you a cup?"

"Oh that would be lovely, thanks."

Harry chimed in, "And how about some breakfast? I'm getting a little hungry."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and started to giggle.

"What!?" Harry asked quickly.

"You.. Harry Potter make me and Ginny breakfast?" Hermione teased.

"Oh…no. Actually I was kind of hoping you two would…make me breakfast." He said with a smirk.

"Prat." Ginny smiled and punched him on the shoulder. "Well Hermione, I guess we could get started. I'm sure once the food starts cooking it won't take everyone else long to get up."

"Especially Ron." Harry joked, looking over at Hermione whose cheeks were slightly red."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go then you two." She told them.

_**Thanks for reading my first chapter, it means a lot! Any kind of review is appreciated, I'd love to know if you'd want me to keep this going. It'll be mainly Hinny, and Romione with others as well.**_

_**Thanks again,**_

_**AshSun**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's greatly appreciated! Here's the next chapter:**

Ron woke up to the smell of sausage looming in the air, which made him get up quicker than normal. It took just a second for it to all come flooding back. The war. But it was over right? Everything would be fine. He got out of bed, put on his robe, and headed downstairs. A big wave a relief came over him when he stepped down into the kitchen and saw Ginny, Harry, and of course Hermione. Knowing all of them were safe made his world a little better.

"Ron! There you are!" Hermione squealed running up and hugging him. Having his arms around her made him never want to let go. He smiled.

"Morning…just smelled something good, and it helped me get down here quicker."

"Oh that would be the reason." Ginny giggled filling four plates with sausage and toast.

"Hey, that should make you feel good, it means your food smells bloody delicious haha."

"Alright you two, shall we eat then?" Harry pushed.

"Right." He pulled the chair out next to his. "Here you are Hermione." And pushed her chair in.

"Thank you Ron." They exchanged smiles, looking at each other for which seemed like hours.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The four friends had a quiet but conversation filled breakfast. They were all still getting used to it.

"So when do you expect the ministry will call us out there?" Ron asked, finishing his sausage. "I mean…I figure we'll have to do something, or at least help them."

"Yeah I don't doubt it. But I feel like they're giving everyone they can a few days. You know?"

"I think that's good though." Hermione added. "Everyone needs a rest before…well everything that eventually has to come along with all this."

"I guess that would be the worst thing to do. Rush everything." Ginny agreed.

Just then, they heard someone else coming down the stairs.

"Mom! There you are!" Ginny got up and walked over to Mrs. Weasley, hugging her. "Here, come sit. We've made breakfast. I'll get you some tea."

"Oh, thank you dear. I'll just take the tea back up to my room. I'm still a bit tired, but I wanted to come check up on all of you." She turned her attention to Ron, Hermione, and Harry, giving them all deep hugs. "How are you three?" They all shook their heads and smiled, when Ginny came over and handed her the steaming cup of tea. "That's so good to hear. I just love all of you, and I'm so glad you're safe. I'll be going back to sleep now." She smiled to them and headed towards her room.

"Um…mom." Ron started. "Where's Dad, Bill, and Percy?"

"Oh, they had to go into the ministry early. So really, they weren't home that long."

"Is there something we need to do?" Harry jumped in.

"Absolutely not. You four stay here and rest. Okay? I don't you all running off again."

"As long as you're sure." Ginny said, sounding a tad bit disappointed.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The four friends ended breakfast and began cleaning up. Hermione and Ginny washed dishes while Ron and Harry dried. They did it all without magic, not really knowing why. Time seemed to go by quicker that way.

"I understand what everyone is going on about, but I really wish we didn't have to just sit here. I hate doing that even when nothing is happening." Ginny began, passing a plate to Hermione.

"It's true, but I just don't want to upset Mum. She needs us here too. She didn't look to well this morning did she?" Ron added.

"Ron's right. She's stayed so strong through this, I think it's time we give her a break and just be here. Since your Dad will probably be really busy the next few days." Harry told them.

CRASH

Hermione dropped a plate on the hardwood floor. Everyone in the room jumped.

"Blimey, Hermione!" Ginny gasped, holding her heart.

Hermione pulled her wand out within a second and had it cleaned up. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to…I'll replace it…it's just I…" Ron went over and held her shoulders.

"Hey! Hermione…haha calm down. It's just a plate, okay? Alright?" He was looking deep in her eyes. Something else was bothering her. "Wait…what else it wrong?" She couldn't look at him. "Hermione…"

"I have to tell you three something. I just don't know how you're going to take it." She walked back over to the table and sat down. Along with the rest of them. Worry was on all of their faces.

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know if you all are going to like what I have to say. We've been talking so much about how we all need to stick together in these important times, and really what I want to do is the opposite. It makes me feel even worse about wanting this."

Ron was more confused than ever. He took a deep breath. This didn't sound promising. "Whatever it is, Hermione we are here for you one hundred percent."

Ginny held her hand. "Ron's right. Just tell us."

"I…I want to…no. I have to go find my parents in Australia."

"Sorry?" the three others said.

"I know you all may not get it, but I haven't seen them in over a year now. With all this talk about being together, staying with family and all that. It made me realize how I really need to be there for mine. They still have obliviated memories and I want to go try and put them right. I need them." Tears began to fall, not any sooner did all three of her friends come up and hug her tightly.

"Hermione…are you sure?" Ginny asked carefully, as they all broke their hug.

"I've never been more sure."

"It seems there's no changing your mind, although I think we all know we can't argue with you." Ron laughed weakly.

"Thank you all for understanding. I didn't mean to bring this on you so suddenly, but it's the only time I could get a portkey within the next few days so I could be back in time for all the…well you know."

"We understand." Harry said, comforting her. "I'm sure any of us would do what you're doing. I know I would. So when do you leave?"

"At noon."

Ron coughed uncomfortably. "Noon? Like in a couple hours, noon?"

Hermione looked at him sadly. "Yes. A couple of hours. I set up with Kingsley for my portkey to be just out in the yard beyond that hill."

"Well, you'd better go get packed then. Don't want to keep your parents waiting. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic when you bring them back." Harry said, with a grin.

"Thank you all so much." Hermione smiled weakly, and went upstairs to get ready.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well, I wasn't expecting that so soon." Ginny said.

"Me neither, but she was right. It would be better for her to go now rather than later."

"But do you think she'll find them and well, fix them?" Ginny asked him nervously.

"With her, I have no doubt." Harry noticed Ron across the kitchen. He hadn't moved since Hermione had gone upstairs. "Ron? Ron, is everything alright mate?"

Ron shook his head, as if he were in some kind of daze. "Fine…I just need some air." He walked quickly out the door to the back yard.

"Give him some time." Ginny said to Harry.

LLlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ron couldn't believe it. Hermione, leaving? It wasn't a big deal before but now times were different. Not only now was he most concerned with her safety but they were kind of…together weren't they? That's it, he had to go tell her what was on his mind. He came back in and marched straight up to Ginny's room.

He got to the half opened door and knocked gently. "Hermione…Hermione, can we talk?" then he swore he heard crying. "Hermione? Hey, hey what's wrong?" She was sitting on the floor by her suitcase, face covered in tears. He sat down next to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh…shhh. Hermione come on, what's wrong?" He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Ron… about all of this. I feel so guilty leaving at such a time. With all of the funerals and everything, but I swear I think I can make it back in time. When you three were talking this morning about being here for everyone, I felt so conflicted about my decision. But I need to be there for my family too, right?"

"Hermione, don't you dare feel bad about this, you understand? They're your parents. Of course you should go find them. Don't worry about things here okay? You'll be back before you know it. Just imagine how happy you'll be when you have your parents back."

Hermione's tears began to fall again. "That's another thing that scares me. Ron, what if I can't bring their memories back? It's never guaranteed, and when I obliviated them I was just focused on keeping them safe. I honestly never thought we'd survive."

Ron placed his hands on Hermione's cheeks and focused her eyes on his. "You listen to me. There's a reason you are called the brightest witch of her age. There's a reason you were able to help find horcruxes, and there's a reason you were able to help defeat Voldemort. It's because you are one of the greatest witches who ever lived Hermione Granger, and I'm not just saying that. It's one hundred percent true. So, there's no doubt in my mind you will find your parents, AND restore their memories perfectly. Because you're amazing. You just have to believe in yourself. And don't you worry, Harry, Ginny, and I will be right here for you when you get back."

She looked at him, his hands still on the sides of her face. "Ron…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to you to be here when I get back." Ron was stunned.

"W…what?"

"I don't want you here when I come back, because I don't want to go alone… I want you to go with me, and be there the whole time." She looked at him, and he looked at her, still trying to process what he had just heard.

"You…you want me to go with you? But, why?"

And in that moment, Hermione pushed her lips on his, shocking Ron at first, but then they melted into each other. The kiss deepened, both of them feeling safe and warm.

They broke free and rested their foreheads on the other's.

"Because I love you, Ron Weasley. I want to be with you always."

"I love you so much, Hermione. I'll never let anything happen to you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. I wasn't going to post but I started and got on a roll. Let me know what you think!**

"What do you mean you're going with her!?" Ginny yelled.

"You heard me!" Ron replied, starting to get agitated.

"Well, you can't just go off and leave us to…" Harry took hold of her shoulder, stopping her from saying more.

Hermione looked at her wearily. "Ginny, I know this is asking a lot, and I know you want us to all stay together…but I just…"

"Need him." Ginny exhaled calmly. "I understand, really. And it all reality it's better for both of you to go just in case anything happens. I'm sorry everything just keeps stressing me out. I don't mean to take it out on any of you." Both girls hugged. Then, a knock came at the door.

"That must be Kingsley. Ready to go?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

They both nodded and all four of them went towards the door. Kingsley greeted them all and guided them out past the big hill in the backyard of the burrow. Sitting in the grass was an old rusty milk bucket.

"This is it, right here." Kingsley announced, pointing to it. "Are you ready? It may take longer than your average portkey, but we'll be tracking your arrival time so we'll know if you need any assistance."

"Thanks, Kingsley." Ron told him. And with that, the newly instated minister disapparated.

"Well, I guess this is it." Hermione said.

The four exchanged hugs and said their goodbyes. Hermione and Ron took hold of the bucket.

"Owl us as soon as you know anything!" Ginny called. That was the last thing they heard before they were gone.

"Well," Harry started, taking Ginny's hand. "Now we wait. Shall we go?"

They walked slowly together back inside the safe and cozy house. Only about an hour went by before an unfamiliar owl landed on the kitchen table between Harry and Ginny, with a note in its beak. It was addressed to Harry. He took the note, rewarded the bird, and began to read aloud.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry to interrupt your rest and relaxation. Really I hate to ask this of you, but we're in need of you to come in and talk to some reporters. They wanted to get your perspective before anyone else's to dodge rumors and such. No telling with all that has taken place with this war. If you will, meet me in the lobby of the ministry of magic____in ten minutes. _

_Mr. Weasley_

"Well, I wasn't expecting to do anything so soon. But I guess it's inevitable." Harry said sounding indifferent. "I hate to leave you here practically all alone though, Gin." Stroking her hand.

"It's fine." Ginny answered quickly. "I'll just be here with mum. I don't imagine you'll be terribly long. Go ahead." Harry placed a quick kiss on her cheek, and he was gone. Ginny was alone now. It had never felt so quiet to her in the burrow. It was almost eerie. She couldn't sit down anymore. She walked up to her mother's door and peeked in.

"Mum…"

"Yes, dear? Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah. It's just that Harry has gone to the ministry and I was going to go out and fly for a bit. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine here. You go have a good time. But do be careful; and try to be back in time to help with dinner. I probably won't wait too much longer to start."

"Okay, I won't be long." With that, Ginny went down to the backyard and got her broom from the shed. She mounted it, and within an instant she was far gone. Her speed had gotten much better over the years. An instant weight was off her shoulders when she was up in the sky with the cool afternoon breeze on her face. Something about flying always put her at ease. Unfortunately it had to come to an end. After about an hour she touched back down and went to join her mother in the kitchen. Smells of a delicious meal were already floating about. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen whipping up something grand, nothing out of the ordinary. The only difference was, she was noticeably irritable. Which was completely understandable, but Ginny wasn't a fan of her mother taking out her frustrations on her. She had been patient but this kept going on.

"Ginny! I said you mustn't stir the stew like that! You're getting it everywhere, honestly."

"Bloody Hell, I'm so sorry!"

"You watch your tone with me young lady!"

Ginny dropped the spoon she had, and started stomping away. She had to get out of there. Her blood pressure was rising by the second.

"Stop right there! Don't you dare walk away from me. You know better than that, Ginerva!"

"Would you stop treating me like a damn child!? I'm sorry I can't stir correctly. Merlin forbid I screw up!"

"What has gotten in to you? You don't act like this."

"Really mother, you have to have a few ideas. How can you be so okay with acting normal? As if nothing happened!?" Ginny could feel herself tensing up more, and more. She couldn't lose control.

Mrs. Weasley was quiet now. She began softly. "I see. I know what this is all about; but Ginny, that's no excuse for your behavior. You have to deal with this in a healthy way."

"Oh yeah? Like what? Hiding away in my room all day, looking no one straight in the eyes? Or maybe I could take a page out of Dad's book and hide away at work. Although in my opinion, those aren't very good either."

"That'll be enough from you! I was just trying to help you. That's your problem; you won't let anyone help you, Ginny."

"Mum, stop suffocating me! I have to get out of here." She ran quickly out of the kitchen and went straight for the back door. Right before she was out, she heard someone.

"Ginny?"

"Harry…" she said breathlessly. "Uh…I'm...I'm sorry." Without another look back she was gone.

Harry was completely thrown off and had no idea what had just happened. He had just returned from the ministry when he heard the end of the argument. Slowly, he edged inside the kitchen to hear Mrs. Weasley sniffing.

"Um…Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh Harry," She wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry if you heard that. Ginny isn't usually like that, you know? I believe she's having a particularly hard time with all this."

"It's completely understandable…" He tried to comfort her with a hug. "We all mourn differently."

"Perhaps you could talk to her. She listens to you, Harry."

"I could try."

"She'll probably be out by the pond. That's where she likes to sit and think. Dinner will be ready by the time you come back." She stroked his cheek and smiled weakly.

Harry made his way outside. It was getting dark rather quickly. The closer he got to the pond, the more Ginny came into view. She was sitting cross-legged, throwing stones into the water.

"You know what they say; throwing stones is good for you." Harry began, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Ginny didn't turn to look at him but spoke anyway.

"Nice try."

Harry sat down next to her now. "It's peaceful out here, yeah?"

"It was at a point. I'm not so sure now. Look, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean for it to turn into an argument but I just…lost control. I felt like I was on pins and needles about to explode. It's like I have to walk on egg shells around here."

"I get it…you were just…"

"Being a complete prat." Ginny said flatly.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that."

"But it's true. I was. I don't know why, I'm just not good with this. Dealing with things in a 'healthy way'."

"Honestly, I'm not sure I am either. I've felt numb for the past day or so. It's like, what can you do? Now that everything is back to normal we're supposed to all of a sudden be okay? No. But I do think everyone is trying their best. Trying to make sure we all take it one day at a time…because that's really all we can do. It's not being asked of us to be one hundred percent better Ginny, but it is okay for us to take each day as its own. Once we make it through one, we can make it through them all." After Harry finished speaking, he heard Ginny. "Ginny…hey, are you crying? Oh come here." He wrapped her in a hug, bringing her head to his chest.

"Dammit Harry Potter…you're the only person that sees me cry." Harry laughed at this and stroked her hair.

"It's okay to fall apart once and a while. We have each other now and I'll never leave you again. I'm here for you always, Ginny." He stroked her hair out of her face softly and kissed her. To both of them, it felt amazing. To be kissing the one they loved gave them a sense if overwhelming euphoria that neither of them had felt in so long. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony. When it began to get more intense Harry stopped. Both of them resting their foreheads on the other.

"Harry?" Ginny said between breaths.

"Yeah?"

"Remember the summer after your first year when you stayed her for a couple weeks and dad built us a club house?" Harry laughed at this.

"Oh yeah! That was fun. We all had a good time playing around in it. It sure beat the Dursley's."

"You know, it's still here. Right beyond that hill over there." Ginny said pointing to their left.

"Really?"

"Want to go take a look? I haven't been down there since. Could be good for memories sake."

"Let's go." He said, taking her hand and helping her up. They walked the short distance and saw the old clubhouse (shack is more like it) that they had all played in so long ago. Inside was a fireplace, a wizards chess board, and a couch. Nothing extravagant but they didn't need anything.

"Wow, me and Ron used to play for hours…I could never seem to beat him." Harry and Ginny both laughed as they sat down on the couch.

"It's crazy how long ago that was. You and Ron were twelve and I had just turned eleven."

"It really is mad. Those were simpler times if I had ever seen one. We were so happy and unaware."

"I miss it, I really do." Ginny said quietly, trying so hard to keep her tears from falling again but to no avail.

Harry took her in a deep hug once more and started to gently rock her back and forth. "Hey now…it's okay. We're not there anymore but we have so many good times ahead of us, I just know it."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked choking down her sobs.

"Because anytime I'm with you will be the best I can think of because I love you so much."

Ginny looked at him, and let go crashing her lips to his once more. Neither hesitated and began to kiss furiously. Such feelings of being safe and loved flooded them when they were together like this. They both could feel their bodies heating up in the moment. Ginny tore her mouth away from Harry's as he began softly kissing her neck.

"Harry…" she started, barely able to talk. "Do you remember when you said…each of us has our own way of dealing with this? And…how…we should all take time…to forget every once and a while? How sometimes….we need….to let go?"

"Mhm." Harry said quietly.

Ginny reluctantly stopped Harry and looked directly into his eyes. "I think you were right. And I think I'm finally ready to let go for a bit…and forget. I want you to help me, Harry. Will you help me forget? Just…for a little while." She kissed him deeply, pulling at his shirt. Harry knew what she was asking and froze.

"Ginny…I."

"It's okay Harry."

"But I have to be sure this is what you want. Are you absolutely sure?"

"I've never been more sure. You make me feel so loved and safe. When I'm with you it's almost as if none of it ever happened. This is what I want."

And with that, their night slipped into a peaceful oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was being woken up by Ron. She lay on the ground slightly sore. The surrounding area didn't look familiar. She got up slowly.

"Hermione…good you're awake. I think that portkey took longer than expected. I imagine we had a bit of a rough arrival."

"Feels like it." Hermione said while rubbing a spot on her head. "But…I recognize this area. It's the field right outside the town I left my parents. We've made it."

"I can't believe we actually made it. What's the plan now?"

"I say we get moving. It won't take us long to find the dentist office. Once we get there I plan on finding them, fixing their memories, and getting out of here. All of the in between I haven't given much thought to…"

"It's okay. We've got this. I have complete faith in you. Shall we go?"

They took hands and began the walk. Within ten minutes, they were in the middle of a bustling city, with every one person on a separate mission. All in a hurry. The more they walked, the more Hermione became worried. She was so afraid that something had gone wrong and that she wouldn't find them. Or that she couldn't fix them. All of these thoughts were suddenly blindsided by the two people she most desperately wanted to find. There they were; her parents.

They had just walked out of, and locked the door of what Hermione had just remembered to be their new workplace. She stopped cold in her tracks as her parents noticed Ron and herself.

"Hermione…what is it?" Ron asked her worriedly. He hadn't noticed them. They were getting closer and then,

"Excuse me, can we help you two? I beg your pardon, but you look like you've seen a ghost."

Ron understood now. Hermione, still stuck to her spot, couldn't speak.

"Did you hear me, kids?" Her father said again.

"Um…sorry. We just, well we were hoping to get our…teeth…um looked at today. Me and my sister here…we're new to the town." Ron said uncomfortably.

"Oh I see!" Her mother started. "Nervous about the dentist are we? Well, no need to worry." Hermione's mother patted her on the shoulder. "It's nothing to get worked up over. Unfortunately, we've just closed for the day."

Her father added, "But we'll be here again first thing tomorrow morning. We could see you then. How about it?"

"That will be fine, sir." Ron smiled weakly, shook his hand, and both couples parted ways. As they walked, Hermione finally started talking again.

"It…it was them, Ron. They were right in front of us. They had no idea. None." Ron wrapped his arm around her.

"And they shouldn't. Not yet, right? But we'll fix them first thing tomorrow. We just got a little off schedule that's all."

Hermione exhaled deeply. "You're absolutely right. No need to worry now. The hardest part is practically over. You handled it exceptionally well though, Ron." She smiled up at him weakly.

"Always a tone of surprise." He smirked. "Okay, well what should we do now? I mean…it's getting late."

"Hmm...I'm sure you're starving. Food sound good to you?"

"You know me so well."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They stopped at a little diner and ate a good meal, with little talk of the big day ahead of them. It was nice to be able to sit back, relax, and enjoy each other's company. When Ron was quiet for a few minutes, Hermione spoke up.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"You know I appreciate all you've been doing for me over the past few days. I really do. But with all of this helping others, I can't help but wonder. I'm worried about you." Ron gave her a confused look.

"Worried?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You've been so concerned with everyone else making it day by day, that you haven't taken time for yourself. You know…to grieve properly. It would be okay if you did. I'd be here for you." Ron put his hand up.

"Look, I appreciate your concern for me, I do. But I'm doing fine honestly. I mean of course I miss the hell out of Fred…but I'm handling it, I promise. You could say that it runs in the family. I mean just look at Ginny. She's quiet about it."

"I know Ron. I'm just saying you need to let it out eventually. And when you do it's better when someone is around for you."

"Thanks, but I'm okay." He smiled. "We're here for you, this is your time."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They tipped the waiter and left. As they walked the streets, it was getting darker and darker.

"Ron, we need to get a hotel." Hermione told him. His eyes became just slightly larger.

"But…well…we."

"It's okay, Ronald. Don't be a child now haha. Look, there's one over there. Shall we?"

After a short wait, they had a room. It was a nice one too. A bed, a couch, and a large bathroom and kitchen. They sat their bags down and just took in the moment. Not believing that they had actually made it that far. After a while, Ron spoke.

"We should get some sleep, huh? Big day tomorrow. You'll need your strength."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"You have the bed, I can take the couch." He told her, grabbing a pillow and blanket.

"Oh don't be silly, Ron. You can…"

"No really. It's fine." He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Sleep well."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hermione woke up…but it wasn't daylight. It took her a moment and then she realized. She heard screaming. It was Ron! She jumped out of bed, wand drawn, and ran over to the next room where he was on the couch. He was flailing and trembling, screaming loudly, but at no one. She quickly went over to him and shook him awake.

"Ron! Ron! Ron…shh…it's me. Me, Hermione. Sh…shh." She strokes his hair and face, trying to get him to wake and focus. Finally, he did. "Ron…what happened?" He looked at her…and burst into tears. She was totally shocked.

"Hermione…oh…bloody hell. They…they were here. I saw it all again! Like I was right there…and I couldn't do anything!"

"Who? Who was here, Ron?" She saw him trying his hardest to choke down the sobs.

"Those bastards that killed Fred! I saw the whole thing…Hermione…and I…I couldn't save him. Just like…like last time." He couldn't stop his sobs now, and neither could Hermione. She just held him.

"Oh Ron…I'm so sorry that you have to deal with this…"

"But you were right…I didn't need to let go. I'm glad you're here Hermione."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much."

After what seemed like hours, they fell asleep again, but this time wrapped safely in each other's arms.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The next day, they were back in front of the dentist's office. Ron looked over at Hermione.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

Luckily, no one else had an appointment that early, so they both could be seen at the same time, in the same room.

"Okay, Ron. So when they come back, you know the plan, right?"

"I've got it."

"I've already put some charms around the area, so if anyone else comes in they won't be able to hear or see. Okay, here we go."

Her parents walked in and greeted them both, preparing their tools. Ron watched Hermione, and waited until she mouthed, "Now." They immobilized both of them. Hermione nervously cast her spells to restore the memories. After she finished, they waited for response. Finally, they regained consciousness. Both of them looked around dazed and confused. Hermione spoke shakily.

"Mum…Dad?"

They both looked in her direction. Their eyes got big and smiles appeared. "Hermione!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered together on this day to celebrate the life of one Fred Weasley."

Those words went slowly and painfully through everyone's mind. Was this really happening? It was like some long nightmare that they couldn't wake up from. The ceremony itself was only a short time, but everything afterwards seemed to have no end. All of the condolences were nice, but it was just an all-around depressing day.

Hermione and Ron had returned to the burrow after successfully returning her parents safely to their original home. Hermione was so glad everything was back in order. To see her parents safe and happy is more than she could've asked for. And her father had even had a talk with Ron. Both of her parents greatly approved.

After the last of the guests had said their final goodbye, the Weasley family, along with Harry and Hermione gathered back into the house. Even though everyone insisted she sit down and rest, Molly started to prepare lunch.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy sat out on the front patio, George went up to his room (for the rest of the night), Mr. Weasley attempted to sit down and read the Prophet, and Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron gathered together in the living room quietly consoling each other.

Not everyone ate together; it was more of picking at the food at odd times. Just then, in all of the eerie quiet, a knock came at the door. It was Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. The household was a little surprised because they had both just been there earlier for the funeral. Nevertheless they were both greeted politely and then went directly toward the four in the living room.

"Boys, I come with business regarding you." Kingsley said sternly. Harry and Ron straightened up in their seats. "We are all aware that neither of you completed your seventh year of education. Although, based on the circumstances I'd say both of you are more than prepared to make it in the wizarding world. That is why…. I am here to offer both of you spots in the auror training program for this fall." Everyone's eyes got huge.

"You mean, they can be aurors already?" Ginny asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Not quite. First they must complete the training. But if they go it will be earlier than usual. That is why this is somewhat of a big deal."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and at the same time they both said, "We'll do it."

"Now wait just a minute boys." Hermione said quickly. "You don't even know what this entails."

"Hermione its fine." Harry said calmly.

She looked at Ron. "Hermione, we both know there's no point in me going back to Hogwarts. Besides, this is what we both want to do. It'll be okay." He smiled weakly at her.

"Not to worry Ms. Granger. They will be well protected. Now, boys. This is a huge undertaking with a few conditions. The program is an entire nine months. Practically the same as a school year. During this time you will train, and I mean train _hard_, but I believe you are up for it. One more thing. There are dorms for the trainees at the ministry. You will live in them during your training. All except during Christmas."

"You mean they can't visit us?" Ginny asked him.

"That's the way it is, Miss. Weasley. What do you say, Harry, Ron?"

They looked at each other and then to Hermione and Ginny, who gave them a slightly hesitant nod of approval. "We're ready."

"Very well then. Report to the ministry the first of September. I'll see you then. Good day all." And he was gone.

"And that leaves me." Professor McGonagall finally said, stepping forward. Although I am very happy to see you gentlemen pursuing your chosen careers, I am here on other business. Ms. Granger?"

Hermione looked up, quite surprised. "M…me professor?"

"Yes, my dear. As I have understood for many years, your academics are of top priority to you." Hermione nodded. "And seeing as you were unable to complete your seventh and final year as well, I came here to give you a choice."

"What choice would that be?"

"If I recall correctly, the last time we sat down to discuss what your plans after Hogwarts were, during your fifth year, you were still unsure of a definite profession. Because your final year was taken from you unfairly, I am here to ask if you would be interested in returning to Hogwarts in the fall to complete your schooling completely."

Hermione's eyes grew instantly. "Oh wow, you really mean that professor? I can do that?"

"You can. As a matter of fact, many of your classmates are returning. You would also be with Ms. Weasley here, so you would have many friends along with you, if you chose to do so." Ginny smiled at her.

"Yes Hermione! That would be brilliant!"

McGonagall smiled brightly. "I will leave it up to you though Hermione…it's no rush."

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry. "What do you guys think?"

"Brilliant!" Harry said happily.

Ron looked at her at first shocked, but then happy. "Go for it…I couldn't see you doing it any other way." Hermione smiled at him and then turned back to her former teacher.

"I'll be happy to return to Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day. September first, once again. But this time couldn't help but feel a little different from their past experiences from this day; Especially for Ron and Harry. They were with Hermione and Ginny, dropping them off at the platform before they went to the ministry for their first day of training. Everyone was nervous. Ginny couldn't believe she was going back for her final year and Hermione couldn't believe she was going back period, but she couldn't be more thankful. Something would've been missing if she had missed out completely. Still, it would be quite different without the boys but she had to make the best of it. She wasn't alone at least. In the time she had decided she would be returning, Hermione received a letter about a week prior to current day, that said she had been appointed head girl. Everyone was so excited for her. Good news also came for Ginny. She would be captain of the quidditch teams this year. No one knew how truly excited she was. That was something she had wanted since before she even began at Hogwarts. They were final through and onto the platform. The train would be leaving at any time, so they said their goodbyes as a group and then walked together as couples. Harry and Ginny went ahead, while Ron and Hermione dropped back.

"Ron…what is it?" She looked at him with worry, and he just stared into her eyes.

"I know I don't express my feelings all that well most of the time, but I just wanted you to know I'm really going to miss you…so much." He took her into a deep hug and she rested her head on his chest.

"Oh, Ron. I miss you already. I know we've technically only been a couple for a few months now, but you've always had my heart. You don't have to ever worry about me not knowing."

"It's just I'm really going to try harder now. The thought of you being gone just makes me feel low. But I know you're doing what you need to do."

"And so are you. I'm beyond proud of what you've done and what you will be accomplishing over the next year. Just think, when I graduate, you'll be an auror. Plus, we'll even see eachother at Christmas!"

Ron smiled at her. "Absolutely. Now, Mrs. Head Girl. Shall I escort you to your carriage?" He held out his arm. Hermione smiled at him, and a single tear fell as she took hold of his face and kissed him with all she had.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. To the moon and back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well, I guess this is it." Ginny said, trying to sound peppy.

"You sound so excited." Harry smirked.

"I am…it's just weird still. Thank Merlin I have Hermione."

"That's true. You'll make it. Christmas will be here before you know it!"

"I know, I know." She hugged him, and pecked him on the lips. "Do me a favor and try to write, will you?"

"I promise." He said reassuringly.

"I'll see you." She smiled at him and waved goodbye as she boarded the train.

"Bye love."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"They're gone for real now, aren't they?" Ron said, as the train disappeared from sight. "This is going to take some getting used to that's for sure."

"You've got that right." Harry told him. "Listen Ron, before we head to the ministry there's something I need to ask you."

"Yeah mate, what is it?"

"Well, you know how I have rights to Grimmauld Place now. I talked to Kingsley about it and he says I can live there during training rather than the dorms if I wanted to, since it is so close to where we will be."

"Oh, that's brilliant! I'm sure it would be more comfortable anyway."

"Right, well my question was, would you want to move in with me? I mean we'll be there together anyway. I just figured it be more home-like and enjoyable."

Ron looked slightly shocked. "Wow mate, you mean it? I'd love to." They shared a quick hug.

"It settled then." Harry laughed. "We'd best be off. Don't want to be late."

"Yeah, right." Ron agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kind of a part II of the chapter I posted yesterday. I hope you all are enjoying it, and thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

"So we finally made it." Hermione said exhaling deeply as she sat down.

"We sure did." Ginny replied. "I think that's the first time in all seven years that I didn't get on the train at the last minute!" They both laughed. "You know, I know that it's kind of weird for both of us. With Harry and Ron not being here, but I feel like it'll also be good in a way, know what I mean?"

"I agree. It'll be a good different. We're adults now so it'll kind of give us a glance at real life, even though we are still in school. Not seeing everyone for long periods of time will be a challenge but we have each other and our friends."

Conversation went on like this for about a half an hour before a knock came at their compartment door. They looked up and saw her. "Luna!" they both let out excitedly. They all exchanged hugs and sat down together.

"Oh it's so nice to see you both. I wondered, Hermione, if you'd be returning. It only seems right. I've seen some others from your year as well."

"Really? Who?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Maybe she meant me!" It was Neville. He entered smiling from ear to ear and gave them all hugs.

"Nevillle!" They all said together.

He laughed. "It's so nice seeing all of you again. Been a long summer, yeah?"

Ginny spoke first. "You've got that right. I thought it would never end."

"So you decided to return too, Neville?" Hermione asked him.

"I reckoned so. I've decided that I want to teach. In a few years I hope to come back and teach herbology. So I needed my final year. I got offered an auror spot but… that's not really my thing. I heard Harry and Ron took up the offer." Hermione and Ginny nodded. "Good for them. I mean, I really couldn't see them doing anything else." He chuckled.

After a few more minutes one last and final knock came at their door. This time it was Dean and Seamus. All of the same greetings and hugs took place. It was such a good time, like some sort of a family reunion. Everyone was laughing and carrying on as if nothing had changed. A sense of normalcy was nice for a change.

The train ride went all the way into the darkness of night. It was getting quieter, people were starting to nap. Hermione had gone off to meet with the other new head girls and boys, Neville went to chat with some of his herbology friends, and Luna joined her Ravenclaw mates. This left Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. Seamus had dozed off a while back, snoring as loud as humanly possible.

"Well…here we are again, huh?" asked Dean, trying to avoid all awkwardness.

"Here we are." Ginny replied, smiling weakly.

"Look, I hope this isn't awkward. Like, I hope I'm not bothering you by sitting here."

"Oh no, no. But I was thinking the same thing funny enough. Dean, I know we have a past. And you may not know this…but I do feel bad about how I handled it all…and how it ended. I mean, I'm in love with Harry, that still stands. But I want you to know I never meant to hurt you and I would like it if we could still be friends. We don't have many people this year…and I want our little group to be as close as possible."

"Thanks Gin, it means a lot. But I think deep down I knew all along whom your heart belonged to, I just didn't want to see it. And in all honesty, I don't think it was right that I dated you. I know that sounds bad but I don't mean it in that way. I just mean I wasn't honest with myself that whole year. Perhaps that caused more problems for us. But I'm really beginning to be honest with myself. It's been hard, truly. But I know that's what's right. And just think, if we had stayed together being miserable, we never would've found who we truly want to be with."

"We? Wait…you mean you found someone!? Dean, spill! Tell me who it is!" Ginny said, laughing.

Dean shifted quickly and uncomfortably. "Uh…wait…well I didn't mean us really. I meant you…you found someone. Right? That's good for you. I just meant us splitting up helped that." Dean's face turned red and he couldn't look Ginny in the face. She looked at him questioningly, and then stood up heading toward the door. Right before she walked out she spoke,

"You're right, Dean. I'm glad we were able to find who makes us truly happy…..and when you become more comfortable with, as you said, being honest with yourself, I'll be so happy for you…and I'm sure the person you love will too." With these words she shot her glance down at the sleeping boy beside Dean. He looked at her wide eyed and red cheeked, and then Ginny disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Ron had a pretty simple first day. Meetings, greetings, ice breakers; but it wouldn't be anything like their second day. They awoke at five and got ready quickly. Once they reached the area in the ministry where the training would take place, they sat at a table with about twenty other men and women. After only a short wait, a tall woman in all black entered the room and started to speak immediately.

"Hello, my name is Ainslee Tomms and I am the head of the Auror training facilities. It is my job to train you to become the greatest protectors of our magical world. Over the next thirty six weeks you will be pushed beyond your breaking point. You, see ladies and gentlemen, this is no joke. Because of recent happenings we are becoming more and more strict but I promise you, by the time you have finished you will be forever proud of the work you accomplished. Now, enough chit chat. Today you will not be jumping right into battle. We begin with stealth, strength, and mind power. Today you will face a series of difficult obstacle courses. You will be taken to your assigned rooms and begin your day. Good luck to all of you."

With that, Harry and Ron were split off into their rooms and the adventure began.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the first day of classes, Hermione was glad to see that she had every class with Ginny and Seamus; and over half with Neville and Dean. Being back in a classroom was strange but amazing all at the same time. It was her comfort zone that she had missed for a long time now. The day passed fairly quickly and then it was dinner. During dessert, two owls swooped in and dropped letters in front of both Hermione and Ginny. They exchanged surprised glances. They knew who they were from. After the meal they both raced up to the common room, plopped on the couch, and began to read. Ginny finished first and then she said,

"Want to read them aloud to each other? Just to see how each of them is doing?"

Hermione barely looked up and said, "Oh…oh yeah. Sure."

"Okay, I'll go first."

_Ginny,_

_How are you doing? Gosh, it already seems like it's been forever. How was your first day? Ours was brutal believe it or not. Ron says he misses you and that he hopes you kick arse this quidditch season. Boy do I wish I could see. I know you'll bring home the cup. I'm sorry to say that I probably won't get to write you as much as originally thought. We're a lot busier than I expected. I promise you I'll try though. I guess that's all for now. I love you Ginny._

_Yours,_

_Harry Xx_

"Your turn.." Ginny motioned to Hermione.

"Okay, here it goes."

_Hermione,_

_I bet you're surprised at my writing so soon…haha. Well, I promised I would and I already miss you. I hope classes went well today. I'm sure you were glad to get back. I can't wait to watch you and Ginny graduate…I'll be so proud. Training is going okay even though it's tough. But knowing that I get to see you at Christmas makes it all worth it! Well, I best being going, Harry's trying to burn the kitchen down making dinner. I'll see you soon._

_All my love,_

_Ron_

_P.S. "To the moon and back" xo_

Hermione looked up at Ginny whose eyes were wide. "Wh…what?"

"Blimey, Hermione."

"What!?"

"It's just that I've never seen Ron that way, let alone ever write that way. Hermione…he r_eally _loves you. I mean really. It's just great to see him finally express it." Both girls smiled.

"Then I guess we've both found some pretty great guys, haven't we Gin?"

"We sure have."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Days passed and the first weekend of the term finally arrived. Hermione awoke early on Saturday morning to finish a potions essay for Slughorn. She was quite surprised when she saw Seamus sitting on the common room couch.

"Oh! Seamus. I'm sorry…I didn't see you there."

He turned to see her. "Hermione…I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just up early finishing some classwork."

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, moving toward the couch.

"Sure. Be my guest."

They sat in unusual silence for the longest of times before Seamus finally said something. "Hermione, you're the smartest person I know. Would you answer me something?"

"I sure will try!" She said as she turned her full attention to him.

"Alright, well actually I just wanted to get your thoughts on something. When it comes to society's view of something being 'normal', what do you think about people who may…want to do things differently? Maybe not so normal."

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow, Seamus."

"Uh…well here's an example. We like to do our homework early on the weekends while most everyone else our age is still asleep. Which may strike most people as a little odd, right?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Right. So my question is, just because we do something out of the ordinary, according to most of society, does that make it okay for everyone else to treat us differently because of that?"

"Oh! I think I see what you're saying…and no. Absolutely not. I don't think it's right to treat people differently; in any instance. If someone did something or thought something I didn't do I wouldn't shun them or something crazy like that. I'd accept them for who they were."

Seamus smiled weakly. "Really?"

Hermione began to look concerned. "Of course! Seamus, are you sure they isn't anything more you need to talk about? I'm all ears, really."

He jumped up quickly and gathered his things. "I'm sure. Thanks a million Hermione!" He got up and ran back to the dormitory.  
Hermione was a bit confused by the conversation, but shrugged it off and continued with her homework.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Thank you all so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Next chapter will be up this weekend. What do you think will happen next with our characters? **


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone at Hogwarts that morning was more awake and moving faster than usual. This happened on Friday's though. It was lunch time and all of the seventh years didn't have any afternoon classes. All of them were discussing their plans for the rest of the day.

"I'm going to go hang out at the greenhouses with some Hufflepuffs." Neville told them, as he stood up.

"Again, Neville? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trading houses on us!" Seamus said with a smirk. Everyone laughed and Neville told them goodbye. Ginny spoke next.

"Well, if anyone needs me I'll be down at the pitch practicing. Catch you later!" Ginny grabbed a chicken leg, popped it in her mouth, waved to them, and went on with her day.

Hermione, Seamus, and Dean all exchanged glances and laughed.

"I guess we're the three losers without any plans then." Seamus laughed.

"Eh, I'd say plans are overrated anyway." Dean suggested.

Hermione perked up. "Well actually…I need to get some studying done this afternoon." She stood up from the table and gathered her books. "But I'm sure you two can find something interesting to do." She smiled at them.

"Mhmm sure. Go ahead and study since you don't want to hang out with us." Dean teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, you guys. I'll see you later!"

When she was gone, the two boys exchanged amused glances. There was a slight awkwardness that they had never experienced before. Dean spoke up nervously.

"Hey, Shay…since neither of us has plans…uh, would you want to go with me to the owlery right quick? I'm expecting a package from home today."

"Um…sure, let's go." They got up and headed that way. The walk there was unusually quiet which was strange because Seamus usually talked a mile a minute. Right before Dean broke the silence, Seamus spoke up.

"Boy, it's getting right chilly isn't it? You can really tell its October." He rubbed his hand together for warmth.

"Do you want my jacket?" Dean asked. He immediately regretted it. Seamus turned to him looking surprised.

"What?"

"Oh…nothing." His face became very red. He tried to play it off with a joke. "It's probably way too big for you anyway."

Seamus kept his eyes on the ground. "Ha…ha. Yeah, you're right." Finally, they reached the owlery.

"So, Dean, where's this mysterious package of yours?"

Dean searched high and low but couldn't locate it anyway. It must have not arrived yet. "It should be right here but it isn't."

"Oh well…what was in it?"

Dean smiled. "Just some of my mum's homemade cherry flavored hard candy."

Seamus spun around, Dean still facing back to him. "Blimey! I love that stuff! I always used to eat some whenever she would send it to you." He smiled at the memory of it.

Dean laughed at his excitement, still searching the shelves. "Oh I know! I remember quite well. That's why…the box on the way…is all yours."

Seamus was caught off guard. "Say what?"

Dean turned around to finally face him. His demeanor had changed. He was very serious looking. "Yeah, I wanted you to have some of your own…since you love it so much." He started walking toward Seamus slowly, whose face was getting redder and warmer by the second. "Because people deserve to have what they _love_…" Dean was inches from his face now. "Don't they, Shay?" He spoke in a low whisper. Dean was switching glances between Seamus' eyes and his lips; looking at him so deeply. The room was heating up.

In somewhat of a daze, staring directly into Dean's eyes, his breathing rather quick, Seamus replied. "I don't know…just because you love something…doesn't mean it's good for you."

Dean lightly smiled and cupped his hand on the side of Seamus's cheek. "But why not…take….a chance." He tilted his head and moved in ever so slightly. Both boys could feel each other's breath on their skin. Their lips nearly touched when,

SCREEECH!

A pack of owls flew right into them, causing them to topple over onto the floor. Both of them found it quite humorous and laughed. But suddenly, something changed in Seamus. He stopped laughing, looked quite ill, and stood up quickly.

"Uh…I have to go. Now." He scrambled trying to get out the door way. Dean stood up.

"Go? What do you mean go? Seamus, hold on!" He grabbed his friends arm just in time. "Shay…are you crying?"

Seamus yanked his arm out of Deans grasp and turned looking straight at him. Tears were definitely noticeable. "Dean let go!" He backed off, arms up in the air. "I said I have to leave, okay?" Dean stepped closer to him.

"Come on Shay, don't do this."

"Back off I said! I don't need you crowding me twenty four-seven. Just stay away."

Dean looked genuinely hurt. "You…you don't mean that." Seamus couldn't say anything else. He ran out the door and back to the castle.

Dean's blood pressure began to rise. He felt tears welling up in his own eyes now. He grabbed his hair and breathed in and out deeply, but quickly. How could he have been so stupid!? There was no way Seamus would feel something for him. Now he had ruined everything. But he was sure the feelings had been mutual. The signs. Anger was mounting. He punched the wall and ran out.

He had to cool down for a while. Going back to the castle wasn't an option right now. He went for a walk and a little while into it he spotted Luna down by the black lake and approached her.

"Um…hi there, Luna. What are you up to?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Hello Dean. Nice to see you. I'm just enjoying this scenery. It's quite peaceful, you know?"

"Can I join you?"

"Of course, be my guest!" She patted the ground next to her and he sat.

"Luna…can I ask you something a bit personal?" He questioned, staring out on the horizon.

"Well, sure. What is it?"

"I know people used to make fun of you because they thought you were strange. How did you deal with it? Didn't it hurt?"

She laughed lightly. "Oh yes, at times it really did. But I got over it. No sense in letting something like that get to you."

"But how?"

"I realized two things that helped me a lot." Dean leaned in to listen. "One being that I liked myself and who I was, just the way I was. If no one else did, well it's okay. And the second thing was that I found a fantastic group of friends who accepted me and loved me no matter what I was like, or what other people thought of me."

Dean looked a little confused. "That's all it took?"

"Dean, you just have to worry about the people who matter in your life. They'll love you despite what others believe."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks so much Luna." He stood up and started to walk. "I really should be getting back to the castle now though. See you later!"

"How long have you loved him?"

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned back to Luna who hadn't moved. "…What?"

She turned to face him. "Seamus. How long have you loved him, Dean?"

His face was getting red again. "Luna…I don't love Seamus….we're friends…just friends!" Luna giggled.

"I've seen the way you look at him, the way you look at each other. You don't have to hide it. We won't treat you any differently you know that."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Um…I'm really sorry Luna. You're mistaken. I have to go."

And he took off, running toward the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**How do you guys like the story so far? Thanks again for all the feedback! (: Here's the next chapter:**

Everyone was extra excited today. It was the first quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. All of the students were eating breakfast early that morning to be able to get a good seat at the pitch. Hermione entered the great hall that morning immediately spotting some of her friends. Ginny and Dean were sitting at the table eating breakfast in uniform; they were both on the team this year. As she sat down she noticed that both of them had very serious facial expressions.

"Guys…guys? Earth to you two. Hello?"

Both of them shook out of their daze. Ginny spoke up while Dean went back to silently eating his eggs.

"Sorry Hermione," Ginny told her. "I usually wouldn't admit this but I'm bloody nervous."

"But, why? You've played plenty of games. And you've beaten Ravenclaw before. What's to be nervous about?"

"We'll there's a lot more riding on it this year isn't there? I'm captain, it's my final year, and there may be scouts coming. If I ever hope to play professionally there can be no mistakes. Plus," she spoke a little quieter now so only Hermione could hear. "it feels a little odd not having Harry here alongside me."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Ginny, you'll be great. I promise you that. You're one of the best quidditch players I know. I have no doubt you'll take the victory today, no offense to Luna of course." She placed her hand on Ginny's. "And don't worry; I'm sure Harry would love to be here. He'll probably be thinking about you all day." Ginny smiled and thanked her. Just as they wrapped up their conversation they noticed Neville walking up to the table and someone was with him. A girl. He began nervously.

"Um…hi guys."

"Hi Neville!" Hermione, Ginny, and Dean all said. They stared at the girl next to him who they now recognized as Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff house.

"I was wondering if you'd mind if I brought Hannah along today to uh…sit with us during the match." They all smiled at him.

"Well of course!" Hermione said brightly, turning her attention to Hannah. "We'd love for you to join us today."

"Brilliant! Well, we'll meet you out there." Neville said walking back towards the Hufflepuff table. After they were gone, Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances and quietly squealed.

"Never thought I'd see the day!" Ginny gasped.

"That's so nice he finally found someone. Hannah seems like a really nice girl." Hermione added.

Dean looked up from his breakfast a little caught off guard. "Wait a minute. Just because he wants to sit with her doesn't mean he fancies her." Both girls looked at him as if he had two heads. "What?"

"Oh please!" Ginny said. "Dean, first of all…um yes he does. It's obvious. Second, we're girls. If anyone could tell, it would be us. I mean hell; I knew Ron and Hermione were meant for each other ever since I was twelve. " She giggled.

"She's got a point, Dean." Hermione agreed quietly.

He still didn't look convinced. "So you're telling me that you all would be able to tell if any two people fancied each other?"

"That's right." They both replied promptly. With that he quickly looked down and tried to change the subject.

"Ahem, well uh…Ginny, don't you think we'd ought to get down to the pitch now? We should probably warm up a bit."

"Oh you're probably right. I'll see you after the game Hermione. Let's go." As soon as they got to the entrance of the great hall, Seamus entered sleepily. Both he and Dean stopped in their tracks and stared at each other for a few seconds before both of their faces turned blood red and they both kept moving.

Ginny watched Dean suspiciously as they continued walking to the pitch. "Hey…what was that about?"

Dean tripped over his words. "Uh…um…nothing. We just had a…disagreement. That's all."

Ginny said no more. She had to focus on the game.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ginny!? Ginny, wake up!" everything was slowly coming back into light. Ginny was on the ground of the quidditch pitch. What happened? All she could remember was the match starting, flying around for about a minute, and then blackness. Now Dean was shaking her back in to consciousness. "Ginny, say something if you can hear me."

Ginny tried to talk, but only quiet sounds came out at first. "W…what? Happened Dean?"

"Oh, thank Merlin." He exhaled deeply. Other team members gathered around them now. She also noticed Hermione, Seamus, and Neville gathering around looking scared to death. "You took a nasty bludger to the head." Dean told her. "I tried to get your attention, but it was too late. We're going to get you to the hospital wing now. Don't try to stand."

Ginny was coming back to normal. "But the game…who won?" She asked weakly, as a few people began to pick her up and carry her."

"For goodness sake, Ginerva. You truly are a Weasley." Hermione told her, laughing weakly as she walked by her friend's side.

"That bad huh? Bloody hell. We'll get them next time."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It didn't take long for Ginny to get settled in the hospital wing; and to be told by madam pompfrey that she had a concussion. Great, that's all she needed. As long as it didn't stop her from playing quidditch anymore, it was worth it. She also couldn't be too upset because all her friends were by her bedside. Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and even Luna had come in.

"That was quite the hit you took." Luna told her. "But I can say that my team feels dreadful about it."

"Oh, they didn't do anything." Ginny replied. "I just wasn't paying attention."

"But you did give us a right good scare." Neville added, looking terribly worried.

"Was it that bad…?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I…I didn't know if I was going to be able to wake you." Dean said, without looking up. His jaw clenched. Seamus looked at him, and then quickly away.

"Blimey…I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean for you all to worry or anything."

"But you're okay now, that's what matters." Hermione smiled at her. "Well, visiting hours are almost over, and we'll probably get shooed off soon anyway. We should go," She said motioning to everyone else. "Plus, you need your rest."

"Oh alright." Ginny said with a groan. "But thanks for staying with me you all. It means so much to me."

With that, they all said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Seamus as the last out, so he closed the door behind him. Before he could take five steps, he noticed Dean sitting on a nearby statue. He felt his stomach in his throat, but approached his friend slowly. Dean was looking at the floor.

"D…Dean." He started nervously. "Dean, can we talk, mate?" The other boy looked up, ever so slightly.

"Sure, what is it Seamus?" He asked, flatly.

There was shaking in Seamus' voice. "Look…I know our last encounter didn't go how you um…probably planned. I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Dean asked.

"For not…you know…doing what you wanted me to."

"Why didn't you? Why didn't you kiss me Shay? I saw it in your eyes. I know you wanted to."

"No…no Dean…I I didn't want that." Seamus began to get worked up.

"I don't buy it!" Dean yelled, standing up to face Seamus now. "I know you have feelings for me dammit!" He grabbed Seamus's arm and pulled him closer. He felt his nervous breathing on his face as he looked down on him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Seamus spoke, in a whisper. "Dean, you're my best mate. Everyone knows that. If we were ever _more_ than that…no! I just can't. Things aren't mean to be that way, don't you know?" They stared each other right in the eyes, Dean still holding tight to Seamus' arms.

"Shay, I know you're scared, but you don't have to hide it. At least not in front of me. I know how you feel because I've felt like that and still do sometimes. But I can't take it anymore you not knowing. I love you, Seamus and I'm not afraid to say it. Because that's what love is." He released Seamus from his grip. "Look, if you're not ready, I understand…but just know I'll be here when you are." Dean turned, ready to walk away.

Seamus began to sob quietly. "But Dean…I do… I do love you."

Dean turned, eyes wide. "You…you do?"

"…Yeah."

"DEAN! SEAMUS! Are you coming?" Neville called from up ahead.

Both boys cursed under their breath. "We're coming!" Seamus called. The two best friends looked at eachother, smiled weakly with a look of slight disappointment, then caught up with the group.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That night, in the hospital wing, Ginny was able to do anything but sleep. She tossed and turned. Out of nowhere, something caught her attention. The fireplace began to spark and she swore she heard her name being called. She jumped out of bed and tip toed over to the fire. She looked down in amazement. Harry's face was coming through the ashes.

"…Harry!? Is that you?"

"It's me." He said, smiling.

Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. "How are you doing that?"

"Long story. Listen, I don't have long. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard about you accident and I'm so worried about you."

"Oh, Harry. Thank you so much. But I'm fine. Really." She couldn't help but smile at seeing her boyfriend's face.

"Of course you are." He laughed. "You're the toughest witch I know. Blimey, I miss you. I just want to hold you forever."

Ginny blushed. "I know, I miss you too. So much. But it's getting closer and closer to Christmas."

"That it is. Gin, I have to get going now…but it was amazing being able to talk with you. I love you so much." He laughed. "Now imagine me kissing you."

Ginny giggled. "Yes…imagine me kissing you too. I love you."

And with that, the flame died out.


End file.
